The Wanderers
The Wanderers are a Third Founding chapter of the Dark Angels centered in Segementum Obscurus in the farthest reaches of the Imperium. A region of space gripped by alien horrors unknown save to those chapters assigned to guard the region known as the Deep Void. Originally going by the name Knights Errantus until the destruction of most of their chapter after a fatal mistake by both their then Chapter Master and the then Grand Master of the Dark Angels. Ever since the chapter has forgone their ancient ties and refuse to be named amongst the Unforgiven. After the disaster that took both their homeworld of Nitoria and seventy-five percent of their chapter. They have eschewed the organization of the codex astartes for their own tactical purview under the Edict of Talnris an addendum to the codex's strict rules. The key ruling amongst the chapter's remaining commanders, leaders, and specialists being "No one man, Astartes, demigod or otherwise may rule the might of an Adeptus Astartes chapter unchallenged." Ever since the chapter has decentralized much of their organization, ruling from a chapter council made up of the senior staff of the chapter. Each company has since been completely decentralized into smaller demi-companies called Knight Hosts each working entirely autonomously from one another including recruitment, fleet logistics, and communication. Each host is lead by a command group of three Astartes, called the Wings. Each representing a different aspect of the company, the Mind, the Soul, and the Body. Any warrior can rise to lead a host, even specialists that normally would not be able to lead. With the dawn of M42 the chapter stands almost alone. Years without contact from the Imperial Forces has left the segementum in chaos. Leaving most of the chapter within Imperial Nihilius. Those that remain in the Imperium are amongst the imperial forces at Vigilius so they can reunite with their brothers. History Founding Founded from the remnants of a Dark Angels Garrison in the deepest corners of the Segementum Obscurus. The Knights Errantus once simply a dark angels successor chapter was nearly destroyed by an unknown Xenos Empire. Ever since the event that almost destroyed them the chapter has eschewed its genesire and cousins. The Fall of Nitoria The Destruction of the homeworld of the Wanderers was a deep sting to the honor of the chapter. Very few records exist, all that is known is that the Dark Angels and Wanderers have had deep tensions between them. That their chapter master and the then Grand Master of the Dark Angels made a mistake that cost the entire world of the Knights Errantus and lead to the destruction of 75% of the chapter's fighting force. The aftermath led to a restructure of the chapter which would never allow the chapter to be all in one place at once. Ever since the chapter has bared the brunt of the horrors of the outer edge of the Imperium. Three times in their history has the chapter come close to extiniction only for the chapter to return to near full strength. Recent History The Wanderers long history has been shrouded long in shame after the destruction of most of their chapter at the hands of a Xenos threat and the mistake that destroyed their chapter. Both from within and without. Ever since the chapter has spread its forces along the edges of imperial space in Segementum Obscurus. Vowing that none shall ever face the wrath of the xenos that devastated their chapter and their homeworld so. Timeline * 333.M36 The Destruction of Nitoria : The Knights Errantus fights off the assailants of an unknown Xenos species that destroys the entirety of Nitoria, leaving only twenty-five percent of the chapter able bodied. The Wanderers chapter is born in solemn memory of those slain. * 910.M41 The Shifter Wars : A shapeshifting Xenos Race inflitrates the Persus Crusade while enroute, chaos is sown on the planet of Daedlius, half the crusade is wiped out by the surprise attack. The Wanderers Angel Beriel leads the efforts in restoring order to the crusade. He leads a desperate attempt to defeat the shapeshifters. Beriel and the Shadow Host successful root out the Shapeshifters and shatter its empire. The Storm Crusaders and several other chapters are crippled on the crusade and retreat to recover their numbers. Kelitizifiel is banished from the chapter after his use of sorcecery against the Xenos. * 970.M41 The Vernos Incident : Nesroc a veteran of countless campaigns is driven insane by daemons begins his assault on his former comrades of the Deathwatch, Nesroc is branded a traitor and thus begins the hunt for the Pariah with Barathiel leading the effort. * 981.M41 For the first time in three millennia, the Wanderers now number 900 Astartes. The Circle of the Hierarch, deliberates if the "Edicts of Tarnris" is still necessary, thus began a year debate over its necessity to the chapter's culture and traditions. * 990.M41 Archangel of War : After the Circle of the Hierarch losses many of its members. Gavreel is made into the Arch Angel of War and two Angel Princes are promoted to the Arch Angels, to lead the council, after the death of its senior member. * 999.M41 13th Black Crusade : One of the Archangels assigned on the defense of Cadia, he along with his command squad are taken by the destruction of Cadia, the Grand Company's Veteran Angels follow and join the rest of the Crusade back to Ultramar. * 999.M41 Soul of the Crusaders : Due to Beriel's Efforts the Wanderers and Storm Crusaders have amended and are now pursuing the last of the Tyranid spores. Beriel of the Wanderers and Loken of the Storm Crusaders Iron Crusade perside over the hunt. * 999.M41 Hunt of the True Daemonkin : Keltizifiel and his Host hunt down the Wanderer's longtime enemy the Thousand Son's Sorcecer Mephitil and slaughter his Cabal. Keltzifiel is welcomed back into the chapter from his exile. * M42 Imperial Nilihius: With the chapter once again split across the imperium, the few remaining of the Circle of the Hierarchsl have called the Edict of Nevarius into effect. For the first time, the Wanderers have awoken their ancient dreadnoughts and called for the Brotherhood of the Stars to aide them in the defense of the Widow Prime Sector. Of the Five chapters, The Drake Bloods and the Storm Crusaders respond. Many within the chapter fear that the Sword Templars have disappeared and with the Dusk Guard chapter gone. The Widow Prime Sector has started to run out of bodies to fight. * M42 Indomitus Crusade : The Wanderer's Grand Company returns to Terra and are supplied two companies of Primaris Marines along with command staff and much-needed aide. Cut off from the rest of their chapter, the new Angel Prince Vakarian must teach the new Wanderers their chapters tactics before deploying. The rest of the surviving Grand Company Astartes deliberate and discuss the new Astartes and the possible friction it might cause with the Circle of the Hierarchs. * M42 End of the Siege of Nitoria : The Wanderers Justicars don their Ancient Terminator Armor and are able to stem the tide against the Harvest. The Harvest in desperation retreat to find the Storm Crusaders and the Sword Templar Crusade Fleets. Calick of the Storm Crusaders offers to aide in repairs of the Wanderer's Fortress. Word spreads quickly that the First Templar of the Storm Crusaders has returned. * M42 The Birth of the Seraphim :''' After the Siege of Nitoria, the Circle of the Hiearch creates the first of the Primaris Marine Knight Hosts whom would be led by Angel Princes till the time comes that the Primaris prove their worth. * M42 '''The Konor Campagin : The Wanderers host led by Alaris Vothe. He along with his Serpahim are among the strike forces deployed. * M42 The Last Hold : Deep within the last vistages of Imperial control the Wanderers, Company of Justice arrives to find the entire borders and fortresses overrun by an Old Enemy. Fearing the worst, the chapter exterminates every world infected by the old foe, to much avail. The Chapter fails to contain the Xenos, the final message relayed to the Wanderers High Command: "They Have Returned." Organization Though the Chapter does not adhere strictly to the Codex Astartes. The chapter does follow many of its core tenants and examples throughout. They use it to organize much of the chapters tactics in battle and whenever the resource is found to be useful. The Codex Astartes is seen as a guideline, not a rule. The chapter agrees with its core tenets and believes no one man should ever control a space marine legion', no-less an entire chapter.' The Wanderers have radically reorganized themselves throughout their history. This is mostly to provide tactical flexibility to the Wanderers. A major deviance is their chapter headquarter is a Council instead of a single Chapter Master. The Wanderers Organize their chapter into Knight Hosts, Grand Companies, and Angelic Cells. The chapter has only recently broken their manpower of over 1000 since their reorganization and reinforcements from the Indomtius Crusade. From these hosts each is expected to offer a member of their host called an Angel Prince to represent them amongst the chapter's council called the Circle of the Hierarchs. In total the council bears 51 Members and two elected Co-Counselors to represent the whole chapter to the wider imperium. As each Knight Host varies in size from 15 to the largest host of 120 Astartes, there are several members who are permanent members of the council to ensure order and traditions are maintained. Circle of the Hierarchs The chapter is lead by a council instead of a single chapter master. After their last chapter master and the Supreme Grand Master of the Dark Angels that lead to a disastrous and inadvertently causing the War of Nitoria that saw the destruction of seventy-five percent of the chapter and the loss of the Wanderer's Homeworld. The Circle of the Hierarchs was born from the disastrous near extinction. Each member is considered the supreme leader of the chapter, there are ten seats on the Circle of the Hierarchs, the Herald, the Seven Archangels, The Ancient, and The Keeper and all amongst the senate of Angel Princes. The Ancient is the keeper of the traditions of the chapter. The Keeper holds all the knowledge of their history and its various records, the Herald is the Ambassador of the chapter. And the Seven Archangels lead the Seven Grand Companies. But when they Archangels are not leading their companies they fulfill the role of an Angel Prince and commanding their own Knight Host. Though sometimes the seats are empty due to war or due to extraneous circumstances, the Council is merely the guides of the chapter often not interfering in the roles of the Angel Princes, unless their task at hand that is in need of doing. Very rarely does this council convene. But when it does orders are passed, and Angel Princes are promoted. Of the Ten seats, only two are Currently Vacant: The Keeper and the Herald. After M42 there are now Ten Arch Angels, as such the council has been expanded to twelve seats. While the other two arch angels do not have votes for the chapter, they instead act as meditators among the chapter. While the number of Angel Princes fluctlates quite often. Order of Battle Headquarters Known Grand Companies Each Grand Company has their own heraldry unique to the Archangel that they serve under. Though individual Hosts do not bare any sigils for themselves each host is known to maintain a traditional symbol of greeting. The grand companies symbols are often simple and easily recognized by their right shoulder pad which helps delegate which Grand Company they are from. Though much of the time Companies are rarely seen together, only in extreme cases is an entire Company present on campaign. * Company of Justice (The Seekers of Ilerith) -''' lead by Tariel the Archangel of Justice and his Seekers. The Grand Company has become a symbol of pride within the chapter, unlike the rest of the chapter, they are the largest company having 120 Astartes in total. The company after being sent to deal with an Old enemy have disappeared, the Circle fears the worst. Their symbol is that of a sun pierced by lightning. Their words, "The dawn is upon thee." * 'Company of Faith (The Judicators) *DISBANDED*-' Formerly lead by the esteemed Archangel Geriel, who was killed while in action during the 13th black crusade, he was replaced by the Archangel Vakarian, who was the only remaining commanding officer left. The Judicators were the leaders of the chapter's heavy arsenal and were known for their siege and fortifying strategies. Holding the most advanced weaponry of the chapter, as such, they are often deployed in large engagements. They were once the largest company in the chapter but now number since the beginning of the Indomtius Crusade, 64 Astartes in total. Though after the induction of the Primaris Marines and the creation of the Seraphim the Company of Faith was split throughout the chapter, and the Seraphim given the command of their own company. The Company of Faith was disbanded after the hosts return and given to the Mute Hand. Vakarian being the only ranking officer was asked to join Beriel's crusade, which he accepted taking his host with him and much of the remaining Wanderers. Their symbol was that of a gavel. * 'Company of Peace (The Radiant Chorus) -' Headed by the oldest Archangel of the chapter is Heman the Archangel of Peace. He holds the distinguished honor of being the only Angel Priest of the Archangels. As such he is held in high esteem by the Council, his Radiant Chorus is known for its ghost tactics. Often tracking and destroying key assets such as supply lines and munitions. They number at least 4 Hosts. Their symbol is that of a black bell. * 'Company of Mercy (Preservers) -' Lead by the Archangel Sariel, he is among the chapter considered to be the Chief Apothecary and is focused on defending the future of the chapter, as such he is often located training and building relations with other worlds to potentially increase recruiting from other chapters. Since Beriel's promotion to Archangel, the Preservers number little more than three hosts and are the smallest Grand Company. Most Savior Princes are spread throughout the chapter and many more are just simple Angels. Though the preservers are known to have within each one of their squads an Apothecary. Their symbol is that of an eye wrapped in a blue orb. * 'Company of War (The Order of the Blades)-' Reformed sometime before 999.M39 is the Order of Blades lead by Gavreel the new Archangel of War. Gavreel was elected unanimously by all the other Archangels. This company is made up entirely veterans and the most elite of the chapter. Gavreel has personally selected each Angel Prince and their hosts respectively for his crusade with the Lord Commander of the Imperium. The host is the second largest with 110 Astartes. Their Symbol that of two blades. * 'Company of Death (The Mute Hand) -' Created by the Arisen Archangel Beriel. This company was created by the closing of the War of the Storm. Beriel contacted the Circle of the Hierarchs asking if any more hosts could be created to aide in the final crusades against the Tyranid Menace, in response the chapter was able to muster two other hosts to add to the Company. This host while relatively new has a simple goal, to never be seen. The Company is famous for seemingly disappearing and dispersing across larges swathes of space before reappearing having dismantled entire attempts of ambushes by the Tyranids. The company numbers only 90 Astartes. Their symbol is that of a black hand. * 'Company of Fate (The Celestials) -' Created by the now newly appointed Archangel of Fate, Marmaroth. This company is considered by many to be the center of the psychic talent of the chapter. There are three Angel Princes of this Company, all talented Librarian Commanders, Keltizfiel The Flame, Marthiel the Breaker, and Luriel The Time Walker. The Celestials have small numbers compared to the other Grand Companies. Their symbol is that of a book on fire. * 'Company of Messages (The Principalities) -' The Protectors and holders of the Soul of Nitoria is Gabriel Luthen the Archangel of Messages. They are the backbone of the very chapter, and as such, they are not an active part of the chapters fighting force, as much of those within this company act as custodians or dispatchers or perform other tasks for the entire chapter. Their job is critical to the function of the chapter. Many of this company are tacticians and or severely wounded Wanderers that refuse to be entered into dreadnought or wish to aide in the Training of new Wanderers. There are only 65 members of the Company. Their Symbol is that of two wings. * '''Company of the Forge (The Dragons) - Composed of the chapters Techmarines, and the Archangel of the Forge, Hasmal. He leads the company with distinction holding the most advanced weaponry of the entire chapter and the training of new Techmarines. They number 60 Astartes in total. Their Symbol is that of a Dragon head. * Company of Spirit (The Dominators)-''' Led entirely by the Seraphim they stand out from the rest of their brothers, led by the now proven commander Seraphim Alaris Vothe, who was given the title of Archangel of Spirit. The very first Seraphim to gain a seat on the Circle of the Hierarchs. After he proved the strength of the Seraphim on the onset of Gulliman's Crusade. Winning much honor in the front lines. The Company is currently crusading with the Imperial Crusade Indomtius. The number an entire company. Their symbol is that of the original Knight's Legion. * 'Company of Vision (The Crowned) -' A company entirely composed of Primaris Marines led by Xapham the Archangel of Vision, currently leads the company in the defense of Widow Prime's hive City. Their symbol is that of a golden crown. * '''Company of Courage (The Lions) - The most elite and the smallest company of the entire chapter this grand company is formed from the elite Justicars who guard the Soul of Nitoria. Led by the Chief Justicar, the dispenser of law amongst his brethren, and holder of the executioner's blade. They guard the both the secrets and relics of the chapter. Their symbol is that of a lion's head. Armory The Many Relics within the chapter are various, here are but a few of them.... The Soul of Nitoria Though not officially the Homeworld of the Wanderers. The Soul of Nitoria is a massive space bound star fortress. Named after the ill fated original world of Nitoria. The Soul is all that remains of the once glorious world's military and civilian culture. Within the Star Fortress is a sprawling city and the Fortress Monastery of the Wanderers. A massive Biodome that protects the Fortress and the City from the cold vacuum of space. Within the population stands at 300,000. Quite a small population given that this was all that remained of the Nitorian Population. All those Aboard the Soul of Nitoria are the Remnants of Nitoria. This way the homeworld of Nitoria lives on through the Soul, even having flora, and native wild life from Nitoria. There are also several other biodomes on the fortress which house animals, creatures and training areas for the newly recruited Wanderers or the Dawn Guard (The Security Forces of The Soul.) The Biodomes for the Tasks are separated by the Sworn Guardians of the Soul, the Justicarian Knights, who bar only access to those who have passed the Tasks or those who are beginning the Tasks. Using these biodomes to great effect the chapter uses these biodomes to change the atmosphere and weather conditions inside the biodomes to keep the Recruits ready for anything. Unlike other sprawling cities of the Imperium The Soul Of Nitoria's civilian population has very few crimes as they do not wish to tamper the anger of the Dawn Guard or the Wanderers. The Civilians live a quite good life, but most of the time they are either split between joining the military, the Wanderers, or apart of the ruling government of the Soul. Very Similar in construction to the Imperial Fist's Phalanx, the Soul is a fully believed to be based on the original design of the Phalanx. It is an ideal Mobile Command Center for the Wanderer's Council. It also boasts at least 1 Grand Company of Wanderers as its permanent defense force, it also retains most of the chapter's relics and artifacts. Always present are the ever vigilant The Eden, The Jailer, and The Mercy. Three Strike Cruisers that always remain at the side of the Soul of Nitoria. Only four times has the Soul of Nitoria been attacked. Both times the enemy was swiftly defeated by the thunderous lance batteries and nova cannons that could demolish an entire fleet by itself with no aid. Hence why no enemy wishes to attack the Soul. For it would be worth too much to take it. Though on those two occasions, the Tyranids and Orks were the only beings insane enough to attack the Wanderer's Stronghold. Such is the importance of their fortress. That the Chapter does not take kindly to any that dare step upon their fortress without the armed guard of the Justicarians. Weaponry The vast armories of the Wanderers are weapons taken from the vaults they found. Because of this, the weapons they found were largely experimental and ancient technologies. One of the chief weapons they found were schematics for a varied bolter called the Widow Pattern, and Extermination Pattern Bolters the ammunition used by these bolters are said to be anointed with special acids and piercing rounds. Extermination Pattern The smallest version of the two bolters found is a Carbine Boltier meant for shorter ranges the Extermination Pattern is widely used by Insertion Squads of the Wanderers Chapter. Given tactical auspex and tracking technology. Having various ammunition chambers such as airburst rounds and armor piercing rounds. Widow Pattern Considered the precision weapons used by the Wanderers, is the iconic weapon of the chapter. Said to be twice the size of normal Bolters and because of their loading mechanisms, they are fired in burst fire only. The Widow Pattern is used throughout the chapter's Tactical Marines. Many within the chapter wonder if the bolt rifle was created from the research done by the Wanderer's Forge Priests. The Judicator Rifle Famed for being created by Angel of the Forge Hasmal's predecessor after the Ork incursion in the Widow Prime Sector. The Judicator Rifle is a weapon said to be modelled after the Sniper Rifles and Stalker Bolters used by the Scout squads with schematics found from preheresy technologies because of this the Wanderers often use this weapon in their Insertion Squads for recon or destruction of enemy commanders or high valued targets to a campaign. Armory The Insertion Helm Given to all those who have proved themselves in the chapter, this specialized helmet is an unknown mark of power armor. Its abilities range from its unnerving ability to hone in on organic and biological creatures able to detect the slightest differences of color. To a normal human these helmets are a myraid of colors, but for the Wanderers, these helmets are tools of war, given to their best sharpshooters, the Insertion Helms are the symbol of the chapter's motiff and fighting style. Chapter Relations The Chapter is trusted by others, though some organizations do refuse to work with them. Mostly due to their tactics and their progenitors. Allies Sword Templars The Sword Templars consider the Wanderers to be useful and often request their aid when dealing with any xenos they have never fought before. Often requesting a single squad to help them fight any Xenos Creatures as the Wanderers maintain a large library on xenos races, their biology and what they were. Mostly to ensure the chapter may avoid disaster. The Sword Templars know much about the Wanderers and their previous history. Often considering them to be brothers, and trustworthy. Deathwatch The Deathwatch and the Wanderers ties are quite strong, as the Wanderers are most frequent to send their Astartes to aid the Organization. Often times entire squads are sent to aid the DeathWatch. Most often the Wanderers there work as infiltrators and forward scouts, and even the leaders of squads. Such is the invaluable experience of the wanderers that they are deployed to kill larger beasts with precise sniper fire, as the sergeants often know that the Wanderers Disdain for combat, often leads to the death of the Wanderers attached to the squad. Though many outside of the Death Watch find it quite suspicious why the Wanderers often send so many Astartes to join the Deathwatch. Many rumors abound that the Chapter treats the Death Watch as Punishment. (Add Your Chapter here! This area is open for you to add stuff, You can be an enemy or an ally, or neutral. But please not it is highly unlikely that your chapter will meet an Archangel) The Dawn Guard The Dawnguard are the security forces of the Soul of Nitoria and the various ships in the Wanderers flotilla. Each ship has these elite men and women help in maintaining the ships and various securities and ensuring that none may enter the Wanderer's Sanctums easily or unguarded. The Dawn Guard are essentially the Wanderer's serfs and acolytes who have either failed the procedures to become Astartes or who have volunteered in the Dawn Guard. Those who failed to become Astartes wear a white sigil of the chapter's iconography. Due to the process of creating a Wanderer many Dawn Guard are tactically proficient as their masters. The comradery between the Guard and the Wanderers is known to be very close. As the Wanderers eschew servitors infavor of the chapter serfs who are fanatically loyal to the Wanderers. Some of the Dawn Guard are drawn from families and noble houses who have served the Wanderers for centuries. Others are taken from planets where those saved by the Wanderers swear fealty to the Angel Princes. There are rumors abounding that the Dawn Guard are numerous in number compared to the Wanderers and operate within the chapter more than just as protectors and security. It is unknown if this group of men and women serve more than just as security. But the Wanderers have often denied this as no Dawn Guard have ever been deployed with the chapter, except in boarding actions. Where the Dawn Guard act as supplements to the Wanderers Depleted Boarding Squads. Enemies The Alpha Legion Long has the standing hatred been between these forces. That both are known to rage a war that has lasted for thousands of years known as the War of Shadows. Neutral Dark Angels and Successors Though the Wanderers have officially cut off their connection to the Dark Angels, this does not stop the Wanderers from aiding their progenitor, indirectly. The successors and the dark angels view the Wanderers as traitors to their sacred duty. But this does not mean the two have ever come into armed conflict. The two groups view a certain subject very differently, and often such a different view is negligible but to the Dark Angels and the Wanderers it is a different story. The Recruiting Worlds The many recruiting worlds of the Wanderers are based in the Widow Prime Sector, though as of late these callings only happen every 10 years. The worlds they travel to are inside the Main parts of the sector were the most popolous cities are. They take whoever is willing and take those whose families are noble birth and own the Wanderers much. Though few ever come, those willing are often the ones who make it through the tests to become a Wanderer. Though this was all destroyed after the Storm Crusaders attacked and killed a major member of the Wanderers. Forever solidifying that the Crusaders were forever bound to their fate. The Wanderers left the Widow Prime Sector. The facility that was famous for holding the relics that saved the Wanderers became a place that the Wanderers would use as a recruiting world as its inhabitants of humans were harden warriors, it was a desert planet and its members were hardy folk. With massive creatures that bore underground the surface. The World became known as Velka the World of the Lost. A single Cell of Wanderers would hold it and maintain recruitment there for the chapter. The chapter maintains several operating fortresses for recruitment across the Segmentum Obscurus. After abandoning the Widow Prime Sector to its fate, they took many of their disciples from the Sector and many of their supporters, even moving their star fortress far from the sector. They came across another Sector Hedelios Prime and settled there. Taking many more recruits than their previous sector. Currently, they maintain twenty fortresses for recruitment each manned by Angelic Cells or even a seldom Knight Hosts. All of which take from the populace every ten years a sizeable amount of recruits, serfs, and staff. Then send them to the chapter Star Fortress. Post-Nitorian Chapter Archangel Beriel Though many of the chapter regard him as a hero, the Inqusition sees him as one of their greatest tools during his service during his time in the DeathWatch, though every record he has is hidden even among many of the Inquisition only the highest are granted access to it. Beriel is a gifted Wanderer and a talented commander, it is heavily rumored he could be the next in line for the Archangel of War. Beriel is accredited for winning the Shifter War and shattering the Shifter Empire. Beriel after saving the Grand Templar of the Storm Crusaders, Calnor Alrnia. Was given the name, Angel of the Crusade. Thanks to Beriel's Selflessness the Wanderers and Crusaders have been having better relations between the two chapters. Beriel after the Shifter War was promoted to Angel Prince and now leads the Shadow Host. A host that even the Wanderers consider to be unorthodox. The Shadow Host lost its Angel Prince during the Shifter War. Its Prince was slain by a Shifter at the end of the War. He was known for wielding two plasma pistols that were designed to not ver heat as frequently. Beriel was given these Pistols but refused saying that he could not take the weapons of his predecessor instead he gifted it to his new Second Command: Angel Mortiel who became his second. Beriel after his tenure as an Angel Prince, he was swiftly promoted to Archangel of the Crusade, a new title never before given to any Wanderer. He is currently aiding the Storm Crusaders, by hunting down the remnants of a Hive Fleet. Though the Crusaders depise the Wanderers as a whole, Beriel and his Company swiftly won their hearts after they rescued the Chapter's Master of Sanctity from a Hive Ship along with a slew of geneseed and relics of the Storm Crusaders. Mortiel The Angel of Shadows A Grim figure even among his host, the Shadow Host. After the death of his Prince, he has become more concerned about his new Prince Beriel, who thinks he is quite reckless. The rest of the host has taken a liking for their new Prince. As many of them find the boldness of their new Prince to be quite a breath of relief. Mortiel is known for wearing a helmet shaped like a skull. He is an Astartes of little humor and is probably the oldest o his host. He is known to watch over the host as it's guardian. He has the respect of the whole chapter and is often known among his fellow astartes, as the Astartes of Shadows. He is known as a Brother to Barathiel one of the nephoytes that was discovered on the moon of Nitoria. He is known for his daunting image, and for causing his enemies to flee in terror. The Host he has helped create: the Shadow Host are known for inflitrating and causing terror throughout the ranks of their enemies. Though the host is known for its exceptional record since it has adopted these tactics. Though many of the Wanderers often regard this host with superstition mostly because it is attached with the Reaper. After Beriel's Promotion to Archangel, Mortiel was promoted to his office. He now aides Beriel in his quest to destroy the last tendrils of the Tyranids in the Widow Prime Sector Keltizifiel The Angel Prince of Fire (Wrath Prince) Known across the Sectors he has single handledly knows the Angel of Fire. Keltizfiel is known to many chapters a brilliant commander and a talented pysker. Keltizfiel wields the Sword of the Eternal Flame. Which burns with energy from Keltizfiel's pyschic abilities. He is one of the few Angel Princes also granted the use of Warp Jump Packs. He also carries the relic the Lion's Bite, a amulet that protects himself from pyschic abilities and his own abilities. The Lion's Bite a relic given to him for aiding a Dark Angels Successor Captain while on a Campaign. Keltizfiel is quite young compared to his more established brothers and is even considered a runt compared to Gavreel or his commander Archangel Sariel. He is also one of the few that survived a nuclear war upon Meranis his homeworld that is now over run by Mutant Tribes and the Chapter uses for recruitment now that the war had ended. Keltizfiel's talents are in the art of pyschic abilities, though he only knows how to control warp fire and is thus Called the Angel of Fire. His abilities with fire make him a valuable asset among the Archangel's Grand company. Keltizfiel is known for his powerful Fire Walls where he surrounds himself in flame and becomes an entity of pure warp fire and slaughters entire contingents of his enemies. He can also literally create wings of fire that slaughter enemies from afar and even burns the flesh of his enemies with a glance. He is a very powerful pysker, but continuely he has had to deal with Various types of Xenos. He has caught the eye of countless Imperial Organizations for his talented powers with fire. Archangel of War : Gavreel Gavreel is known as one of the few Wanderers to fight in close combat effectively. Gavreel is famous for defending an entire hive with only twenty Wanderers. Though his greatest friend a Forge Prince died during this battle, along with most of the twenty Wanderers. He was one of the few survivors and was given a host to command. Ever since then he has gained the title: Angel of Fury. Gavreel is also a capable commander even though his endless lust for combat could never be stilled. He leads from the front always inspiring his troops to keep pushing towards their objective, many times he is injured, but he ignores his wounds and refuses to tend to them till his mission is finished. Carrying the Drakken Fire Blade, a rare but incredible tool. Forged by the Forge Father of the Salamanders himself as a Gift to Gavreel. After Gavreel saving an entire company of Salamanders from an Ork Stompa, Gavreel was give the Drakken Fire Blade as a reward. Gavreel laughed as he was given the blade saying that he wondered if Keltizfiel the 1st Angel Prince would fight against him in combat now. Gavreel is zealous, honorable, noble, and passionate. He is very much a cable warrior as any. But his past before showed him to be calm. The Battle of Tolin IV after the loss of his brother, is thought to be the cause of it. The Battle of Tolin IV showed the weakness inherit in the chapter. As in truth Gavreel's brother and he discovered that a wounded Wanderer had bargained his soul away to nurgle, he became a Greater Demon of Nurgle. Only through the effort's of Gavreel's Brother was the demon defeated. Gavreel's brother was devoured whole, and brought an entire belt of melta bombs with him. During the fight of his life Gavreel found the denotaters with it he was able to defeat the demon and banish it back to the warp. As his brother lay dying his apothecary deployed the emperor's mercy upon him. Ever since he has never been the same. After the fall of the Crusaders during the Tyranid Invasion of the Halo Stars, Gavreel was given the rank of Archangel of War and now leads the defense of the Soul of Nitoria against the Harvest. Quotes By the Wanderers Feel free to add your own About the Wanderers Feel free to add your own Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Dark Angels Successors Category:3rd Founding